


Threat Released

by Hils



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-18
Updated: 2009-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Written to accompanythis artbylizardspots





	

The air is thick with the scent of blood and filth and it churns Arthur’s stomach. He doesn’t stop though. The guards he knocked out will likely wake up soon and he doubts they will be pleased that he’s caused them to fail in their instructions to keep him away. He presses forward, fear fluttering in his chest as he considers what he is going to find. The cell he is looking for doesn’t get used very often and is in the deepest part of the dungeon. His father keeps it for those prisoners whom he never intends to let see the light of day again and the key Arthur has stolen is stiff in the lock.

The door opens with an agonising screech and he has to wait a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light. The smell of blood is worse in here and he can practically taste the copper when he breathes in. Nothing can prepare him for the sight of it. Even though time isn’t something he can waste, he finds that he can’t move. All he can do is stare.

Merlin is unconscious - or at least Arthur prays that he is. Anything to spare him the pain of the injuries that cover his body. Even in the dark Arthur can see the blood on Merlin’s pale skin, the wounds clearly still red and raw from the lashes he has received.

Arthur trembles. If he’d been faster, spent less time demanding to be allowed to see Merlin and just concentrated on rescuing him then Merlin might have been spared this.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, unable to spare more than a quick glance to the way Merlin’s trousers are hanging low around his hips and are open at the top. He knows that no part of Merlin’s body will have been spared. His father always insists that the guards are thorough, especially when magic is concerned.

Merlin shifts slightly in his slumped position and lets out a soft moan of pain. It’s all Arthur needs to snap him back into the moment and spur him forward. He quickly unlocks the shackles and catches Merlin as he crumples.

“It’s all right,” he whispers gently, taking note of the blood on Merlin’s wrists where the metal has cut into the tender flesh. “It’s all right. I’ve got you.”

He can feel Merlin’s blood, warm and sticky on his hands and he swallows back the bile that rises in his throat. He’s never cared about the sight of blood before but this is different. This is Merlin’s blood. As gently as he has ever done anything in his life he cradles Merlin in his arms and carries him out of the dark cell and back into the warm light of day.

* * *

He deposits Merlin gently on the bed, careful to put him face down to avoid putting pressure on the worst of the injuries which line his back. His heart clenches when despite everything the movement still brings a groan of pain from Merlin’s lips, even though he shows no signs of waking. The midday sun is shining through his bedroom window and in the bright light he can see each and every wound that litters Merlin’s body.

He doesn’t even know where to start with fixing this. He’s been medically trained to deal with battle-related injuries but nothing like this. There are so many cuts and bruises covering him and he has no idea which ones he should tend to first.

The door to his chamber bangs open and his hand is on his sword before he’s even made it to his feet.

“Arthur!”

Morgana is standing in the doorway, eyes wild and manic. Gwen is standing behind her, chewing her lip with concern as she tries to peer over her lady’s shoulder. Morgana’s eyes hover on Arthur for a moment before landing on Merlin. Gwen sees him a moment later and, apparently forgetting all proprietary, pushes past Morgana with a cry and runs to him.

“You can’t be here,” Arthur growls to Morgana as they both watch Gwen tenderly start to clean Merlin’s back with Arthur’s washcloth. She looks so natural tending to him that he is reluctant to send her away, even though he knows he must.

“Let us help,” Morgana protests, eyes glistening with unshed tears when she turns her attention back to Arthur. “You can’t do this alone.”

“No,” Arthur replies calmly. He’s been anticipating this conversation.

“But-“

“NO!” His voice rings loudly through the room and he curses under his breath when he realises that all he is doing is drawing attention to himself. “I know you want to help but I won’t see anyone else harmed as a result of my actions. You know my father will punish you and Gwen if he even suspects that you have helped me.”

“I don’t care what he does to me,” Morgana says with a defiant tilt of her chin. Gwen nods her agreement as she continued to tend to Merlin.

“I care,” Arthur replies. “And Merlin will care when he wakes up. Please, leave us. If not for my sake then for his.”

Morgana shakes her head. “You can’t keep us out of this. We care about Merlin as much as you do. At least let us try and buy you some time.”

Arthur sighs and nods his head as Gwen sets down the cloth and joins Morgana at the door.

“He needs Gaius,” Gwen says gently.

”No,” Arthur says strongly. “I don’t want him involved.”

“He needs to know about this,” Morgana snaps. “You’re not qualified to treat these injuries.”

“I’ll manage,” Arthur replies. “I’ll have to. My father already suspects that Gaius knew about Merlin’s…ability before this happened. If he helps with this he’ll be risking his life. I won’t have anyone else hurt and I need you both to swear to me that you’ll leave Gaius out of this.”

Morgana sighs. “I think you’re making a mistake but all right. I promise.”

Gwen nods her head before they both leave to do whatever it is Morgana has planned to buy him some time. He moves back over to the bed and continues where Gwen left off, carefully swiping at Merlin’s wrists.

Merlin is lying still and now there is a worrying thought niggling at the back of Arthur’s mind. What if Merlin never wakes up? What if the brutality that has been unleashed on him is so severe that he can’t recover and he simply fades away? Arthur is doing what he can but what if it’s not enough? It’s a thought that’s too horrible to consider, but now he can’t get it out of his head. Merlin might have only been in his life for a few months but he can’t imagine him not being there now.

“You can’t leave me,” he says gently, unsure whether Merlin can hear him or not but deciding to take the chance anyway. “I won’t allow it.”

He frowns when Merlin doesn’t respond.

“I see you’re still refusing to do anything I tell you. You know, sometimes I am amazed at your insolence. No one can replace you, Merlin, and do you know how ridiculous that is? I can have my pick of anyone in the kingdom and you are the best that Camelot has to offer? No one else would dream of calling me a prat…and yet I wouldn’t change that for anything That’s why you have to wake up and get better, do you understand?”

Still nothing.

Arthur sighs and starts to gently clean the welts that cover Merlin’s back. Some of them have reopened while Arthur was carrying him and are bleeding a little now.

“I’ll never forgive him for doing this to you,” he whispers, jaw clenched at the thought of what Merlin must have been through.

The door to his chamber bangs open again and this time it is the king, flanked on either side by an armed guard.

“Step away from the bed,” Uther instructs.

Arthur rises to his feet but makes no attempt to move away from Merlin’s side.

“Arthur,” Uther snaps. “I’m commanding you. Move aside now.”

He shakes his head resolutely. “I won’t let you have him, father. Not this time.”

He can see Uther gritting his teeth as he motions to the guards. “Seize him.”

Arthur has his sword drawn before either of them can move. “I really wouldn’t advise it.

“You would raise your sword against your own father?” Uther asks in stunned disbelief. “To protect a sorcerer?”

“He saved my life!” Arthur snaps. “And he’s my friend.”

“Friend?” Uther snorted incredulously. “He has his own agenda and if he has done you no harm it is merely because he has his own use for you.”

“I trust him,” Arthur replies. “You should too. This isn’t the first time he’s saved me.”

Uther’s face softens slightly and he dismisses the guards with a wave of his hand. “There are laws that need to be upheld. I cannot make an exception for one man just because you happen to be inappropriately partial to him. It would cause chaos in the kingdom. You’re young, Arthur, you haven’t yet seen the devastation that magic can cause.”

“No,” Arthur says coldly. “But I’ve seen the devastation that _you_ can cause.”

He steps back so that his father can see Merlin’s prone form on the bed.

“You did this,” Arthur continues. “Merlin has never done anything to harm anyone since _you_ placed him in my service.”

“He is a sorcerer and you know the penalty for using magic in Camelot. Justice will be served, whether you like it or not,” Uther states. “Arthur, please. You must see sense about this.”

“Are you so narrow minded that you would lose everyone around you rather than have magic in the kingdom? Have you forgotten that the death of Tom nearly cost you Morgana?”Arthur’s eyes blaze. “Do you really want to lose a son over this?”

“What would you have me do?”

“You could offer a reduced sentence as a reward for saving my life,” Arthur suggests. “The people would accept the beating he has already been dealt as justice enough, I’m sure of it. Besides, I owe Merlin something for saving my life.”

Uther sighs. “I will not have my son being indebted to a sorcerer. However, I am willing to consider an alternative punishment as you clearly feel very strongly about this. We can’t do anything right now. Not with the boy in his current condition. I’ll have Gaius attend to him and when he’s well enough we can discuss what’s to be done.”

 

Arthur watches until his father has left the room and then sags, his whole body trembling as he puts his sword away with some difficulty. When he sits back down on the bed he notices that Merlin is awake and looking at him through pain clouded eyes.

“How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough,” Merlin replies softly.

Arthur nods and quietly resumes tending to Merlin’s wounds, wincing as Merlin hisses in pain.

“You rescued me,” Merlin finally says when the pain has abated a little, voice muffled by the pillow. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why?” Arthur snaps more harshly than he’d intended. “Were you planning on using magic to escape?”

“No,” Merlin replies softly. “I just don’t want you to get into trouble because of me.”

Arthur softens. It is so typical of Merlin to put others before himself even when he is bloody and beaten. Further proof, as if any were needed, that Merlin is not the man his father claims him to be.

“I can take care of myself,” he tells Merlin firmly in a tone that brokers no argument. As usual Merlin doesn’t listen.

“If that were true,” he drawls and Arthur swears he can here the smile in Merlin’s voice, “I wouldn’t have had to save your life. Again.”

“Do you think this is a game?” Arthur asks incredulously, staring at him in disbelief. “My father was going to have you killed. He still might unless I can stop him. Do you really care so little about your own life?”

Merlin shrugs and winces at the pain the movement causes him. “Yours is worth more.”

“No, it isn’t!” Arthur crouches on the floor so that he is at eye level with Merlin. “You can’t keep putting yourself in danger like this. I won’t lose you because you’re an idiot who doesn’t know how to look after himself.”

Merlin smiles and reaches out a hand. His fingertips don’t quite reach Arthur’s cheek.

“I have to keep you safe,” he whispers. “It’s my destiny.”

Then his eyes roll back and his hand drops limply back onto the bed.

“Merlin?” Anxiety flutters in his chest when there is no response. “Merlin!”

He’s just considering shaking him roughly when Gaius bustles into the room, arms full of jars and boxes. He sets them down and glances over Merlin briefly before seeing Arthur’s helpless look.

“It’s all right, sire,” he says and pats Arthur’s arm. “He needs rest in order for his body to heal.”

Arthur sighs in relief and steps aside so that Gaius can perform a full examination. He feels reassured that he isn’t alone in wanting to keep Merlin safe. Merlin is like a son to Gaius and Arthur trusts him. He watches as Gaius applies a foul smelling poultice to the cuts on Merlin’s back, hating how still Merlin is beneath the older man’s touch. Merlin is usually so vibrant and full of life. Seeing him like this just feel wrong.

“I’ll need to remove his trousers so I can treat the wounds on his legs,” Gaius says once Merlin’s back, arms and wrists have been treated. “Can you help me?”

Arthur nods and lifts Merlin as carefully as he can while Gaius removes the remaining item of Merlin’s clothing. Arthur swallows hard when his suspicions are confirmed. The injuries on Merlin’s lower body are just as bad as the rest, deep welts covering his thighs, legs and feet. There doesn’t seem to be anywhere that has been left undamaged.

His eyes drift momentarily to Merlin’s groin. It’s the one part of him that seems to have been left alone and Arthur supposes he should be grateful for that small fact.

Suddenly he’s very conscious of the fact that Merlin is naked and he feels his cheeks flush red as he realises that this is not how he imagined it happening. He quickly turns his back before Gaius sees him blushing.

Finally Gaius places a gentle hand on his shoulder and Arthur turns back. Merlin is now tucked beneath the sheets and he has lost a little of the pained expression that has been etched onto his face since Arthur freed him. He’s still not awake though.

“He just needs time,” Gaius says gently with a kind smile. “I am confident he will recover.”

Arthur nods and pulls up a chair beside the bed so he can sit with Merlin a while.

“Let me get you something to eat,” Gaius says. “You’ll do no good to anyone if you faint from hunger.”

Arthur sinks into the chair, eyes never leaving Merlin’s face as he nods. He can’t imagine eating anything but he knows he needs to keep up his strength in order to keep Merlin safe.

He barely notices when Gaius lets himself out.

* * *

“I’m not sure I can eat this,” Arthur says as a steaming bowl of stew and a goblet of wine is placed in front of him.

Gaius gives him an understanding smile. “At least try, sire.”

It does smell good, and he knows he should eat but his stomach is still rolling from the smell of Merlin’s blood that is still hanging in his room.

“Yeah, don’t starve yourself on my account,” Merlin slurs. Arthur’s eyes snap back to the bed. Merlin is awake, although bleary-eyed, and his lips are curled into a smile.

Arthur resists the urge to grin and snorts instead. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

As he starts eating his head swims with how good it tastes and soon the bowl and goblet are both empty. He stifles a yawn and reclaims his seat by the bed.

“Are you going to stay awake this time,” he asks Merlin, blinking as the room shifts out of focus slightly around him.

“I think so,” Merlin replies. “Are you?”

He blinks again. He feels strange, like his whole body is much heavier than it should be. He can feel his eyes drooping but he won’t allow them to close and shakes his head to try and clear some of the fog.

“I’m fine,” he says, surprised at how slurred his voice sounds.

“You don’t look fine,” Merlin observes with a frown. “You don’t sound fine either.”

“Merlin is right,” Gaius says as he moves over to Arthur’s side. “You are clearly exhausted. Why don’t you lie down and get some sleep?”

“No…” Arthur protests weakly even as Gaius is tugging him to his feet and guiding him over to the other side of the bed. “I have…I have to…Merlin…my father…”

“I’ll watch over him,” Gaius promises as he tugs off Arthur’s boots and swings his legs up onto the bed. There is something strangely familiar about this, but Arthur can’t think. He can barely keep his eyes open as his head hits the pillow the last thing he hears before sleep claims him is Gaius’s voice.

“Thank you for saving him.”

* * *

Arthur wakes slowly, his head pounding as he opens his eyes. It’s dark outside, which means he must have been asleep for several hours. He turns his head to check on Merlin.

The bed is empty apart from him.

Cold dread floods into him in waves as he sits up, ignoring how dizzy the sudden movement makes him feel. The sheets beside him are cold which means that Merlin has been gone for a while. Then he notices the note that has been left on Merlin’s pillow. There are just two words, written in Gaius’s familiar scrawl

I’m sorry

Arthur jumps out of bed and runs, heart pounding in his chest as he makes for Gaius’s rooms.

All of Merlin’s things are gone.

His eyes burn as he heads to The Great Hall and bursts in.

“Where is Merlin?”

For once he doesn’t care that his father is currently in a strategic planning meeting with his knights. He doesn’t care about anything except finding Merlin, even as it scares him at how attached he has become to him.

“What are you talking about?” Uther asks with an air indifference that Arthur knows is faked.

“Merlin and Gaius are gone,” Arthur snaps. “I know you had something to do with it.”

“I assure you I have done nothing,” Uther replies coolly. “You made it quite clear what would happen if I did anything to harm the boy.”

“I will find him,” Arthur vows through gritted teeth as Uther regards him impassively. “And if I find out you had anything to do with him leaving…”

He storms out leaving Uther to finish the threat with his own imagination. He has no idea where to even start looking for Merlin so he heads back to Gaius’s rooms. Wherever Merlin is he was in no condition to travel alone and Gaius’s note leaves no doubt that he went with him. Maybe he left a clue as to where he was going.

He searches everywhere, turning over books, jars, boxes, anything he can lay his hands on but finds nothing. What he does notice is that whilst Merlin’s room has been stripped, none of Gaius’s own things are missing. Wherever he’s gone he clearly intends to return.

All Arthur has to do is wait.

* * *

It’s two days before Gaius returns and Arthur has not left the older man’s room during that time. Gwen and Morgana have brought him food and kept him company. During the times when he is alone he flicks thought one of Gaius’s books out of sheer boredom. He has just got to the end of the section on metal ores when Gaius quietly slips in.

“Where is Merlin?” He demands, taking a small amount of satisfaction when the sound of his voice causes Gaius to jump.

“He’s safe,” Gaius assures him with a sigh. He looks weary, and Arthur wants to extend him some pity, but can’t while concern for Merlin burns in his veins.

“I didn’t ask whether he was safe or not,” he says a little more gently but still firm. “I asked where he was.”

“The king made it very clear that Merlin would never be safe so long as he stayed in Camelot. I took him somewhere outside of your father’s jurisdiction. Somewhere he would be safe. I made that decision, sire, and I convinced Merlin it was in his best interests to come with me.”

The revelation hurts Arthur more than he will ever let Gaius know. He risked everything to free Merlin and his thanks is to lose him all over again.

“Yes,” Arthur finally sighs with feigned indifference, “but we both know that Merlin is an idiot.”

“Merlin knows what’s good for him,” Gaius snaps and it startles Arthur. He’s never known Gaius to raise his voice like this.

“If you care for him,” Gaius says, more gently this time. “If you care for him, as you claim to do, you’ll leave him be and let him stay safe.”

Arthur sags. He knows full well that what Gaius is saying makes perfect sense, and that if Merlin was here he’d be telling him at great length what a selfish prat he was being. But he can’t let it go. He can’t let Merlin go and maybe that is selfish but he doesn’t care.

“Just let me talk to him,” he finally says softly. “I promise I won’t force him to come back. I just need to see him. Please, Gaius.”

“If the king finds out you’ve gone looking for Merlin then persuading him to leave will all have been for nothing,” Gaius points out.

“Then I’ll just have to make sure my father doesn’t know,” Arthur replies. “I think a hunting trip is in order to take my mind off the fact that Merlin chose to leave.”

A wry smile curls at Gaius’s lips and he smiles.

“I took him home.”

* * *

Arthur rides hard and fast, not stopping for food or sleep, and he makes it to Ealdor in a day. Merlin’s mother meets him at the door to her house and doesn’t seem especially surprised to see him.

“I knew you’d come,” she says as she tethers his horse for him. “I told Merlin the last time you were here that the two of you clearly shared a bond. I’m happy I was right.”

Arthur feels the burning heat of shame at the amount of faith this woman has in him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t keep him safe.”

“No,” Hunith gasps, taking his hands into hers. “I’m the one who should be sorry. You must think I’m a terrible mother.”

This startles Arthur. He doesn’t have much experience with mothers but Merlin’s as always struck him as a kind and generous woman.  
“Why would you think that?”

“I sent my only son to a kingdom where magic is forbidden, where the penalty of using magic is death. I thought it would be easier for him to disappear in a large city but I see now that that was foolishly naïve of me.”

Arthur gives her hands a gentle squeeze and a kind smile. “Well, I for one am thankful that you sent him.”

She smiles shy at that. “Thank you, sire. You know, he thinks the world of you too. All he’s talked about since Gaius brought him here is you and what you did to save him.”

Arthur can feel his throat tighten and he coughs into his hand. “Can I see him?”

“Oh, of course!” Hunith quickly exclaims. “I shouldn’t have kept you. He’s inside.”

She sees him into the house where Merlin is lying propped up in her bed. His eyes light up when he sees that his mother isn’t alone.

“Arthur! What are you doing here?”

Hunith smiles and quietly excuses herself.

“What do you think I’m doing here, you idiot,” Arthur says when they are alone. “I came to make sure that you’re all right.”

“I’m fine,” Merlin replies with a grin. “Well, not fine. Gaius has prescribed bed rest for a week so my mum is having to stay next door. She’s got a bad back so she can’t sleep on the floor and—“

“Merlin,” Arthur interrupts with a wry smile. “You’re babbling.”

“Right. Sorry. I just didn’t expect you to come.”

“Of course I was going to come,” Arthur retorts. “Gaius drugs me, again, and when I wake up you’re gone. I thought my father had had you murdered.”

“Sorry,” Merlin says again, having the decency to look embarrassed at least. “I was just trying to do the right thing. Gaius said that if I came back to Camelot the king was going to punish you as well as me.”

Arthur sighs. It wouldn’t surprise him if his father has threatened to flog him.  
“I don’t care what happens to me,” he tells Merlin. “A spell in the dungeon is nothing against your life.”

“That’s funny,” Merlin replies with a small smile. “Because to me a spell is nothing against you being locked in a dungeon.”

“This isn’t a joke!” Arthur snaps. “Do you have any idea how it felt seeing you in that cell?”

“Yes,” Merlin replies softly. “The same way I felt when you were bitten by the Questing Beast. I’m not going to be sorry I used magic to save your life, Arthur, so don’t ask me to be.”

Arthur sighs and sits down on the edge of the bed. “This has to stop, Merlin. You can’t keep putting your life ahead of mine.”

Merlin shrugs. “You’re more important than I am.”

“Only in the eyes of my father. In mine we are both equal.”

Merlin smiles. “And that is why you are going to be a great king.”

Arthur has nothing to say to that.

“By the way,” Merlin continues. “I don’t think I ever thanked you for saving my life. Thank you, sire.”

“You’re welcome, Merlin.”

They sit in silence for a while until Arthur tries, and fails, to stifle a yawn.

“Why don’t you lie down,” Merlin suggests. “There’s plenty of room and you look exhausted.”

“Hmm,” Arthur huffs. “Well, I suppose at least this time I can be sure Gaius hasn’t drugged me. I really must learn to stop accepting things from him.”

He kicks off his boots and lies down beside Merlin.

“Why didn’t you escape when my father locked you up,” he asks after a few minutes. “You could have, if you’d wanted to, am I right?”

“Yes,” Merlin replies.

“So why didn’t you?” Arthur presses, almost afraid of what the answer is going to be.

“My place is at your side,” Merlin says softly. “I told you, I will be your manservant until the day that I die.”

Merlin’s words scare Arthur. It’s a terrible responsibility to bear, knowing that no matter what he says Merlin will always put Arthur’s life ahead of his own. Yet something about it is also strangely comforting. He know that Merlin will always be there, no matter what happens in the future.

He allows that comforting feeling, and the sounds of Merlin’s soft breathing, to lull him to sleep.

* * *

He wakes feeling warm and comfortable and it takes a moment for him to realise that some time during the night, Merlin has curled up against him. His head is pillowed on Arthur’s shoulder and his arm is slung across Arthur’s chest.

Arthur lies still, knowing that as soon as he moves, he runs the risk of waking Merlin up. He’s been through enough already and needs to rest. And besides that it actually feels quite nice having him this close. It reassures him that Merlin is alive and safe. Arthur intends to keep it that way.

Sadly, all too soon, Merlin lets out a sleepy murmur that indicates his awakening. Arthur turns his head to face Merlin and freezes as their lips brush together. Merlin, for his part, doesn’t seem fazed by this and simply offers him a lazy smile.

“Morning.”

“Good morning,” Arthur manages to croak. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Merlin replies. “Better now that you’re here.”

Arthur is now acutely aware that Merlin’s thumb is brushing rhythmically against his bare chest where the placket of his shirt cuts away. He stiffens but if Merlin notices, he doesn’t say anything.

“How long are you going to stay?” Merlin asks, still stroking him and seemingly unaware that he’s doing it.

“As long as it takes to figure this out,” he says. “You belong in Camelot.”

_With me_ , he adds silently.

Merlin’s hand stills and Arthur mourns the loss. “Arthur, you know I’d like nothing more than to return to Camelot with you, but it’s not safe - for either of us. Everyone knows what I am now and I can’t just stop using magic. I’ve been able to use it since before I could talk. It’s part of who I am.”

“I’d never take that away from you,” Arthur responds. “But there must be something we can do.”

Merlin shrugs helplessly. “The only way the king will let me return is if I can’t do magic anymore.”

Arthur considers this for a moment and then his eyes widen as he is suddenly hit by an idea.

“No, Merlin, you’ve got it!”

“I have?” Merlin frowns.

“Yes! I can’t believe I didn’t think of it sooner.”

He springs out of bed and hurriedly tugs on his boots while Merlin watches him in confusion.

“Are you fit to ride?” He asks when he sees that Merlin has made no move to get out of bed.

Merlin nods slowly, total incomprehension written all over his face.

“Then get dressed,” Arthur grins. “We’re going back to Camelot.”

* * *

Uther starts in his seat, a frown of disappointment marring his features when Arthur bursts into The Great Hall yet again, this time with Merlin at his side.

“I see you have found your manservant,” he spits the final word as though it were poison in his mouth.

“I apologise for interrupting your meeting, Father,” Arthur says, trying to keep the disdain out of his voice. He needs his father to listen to this. “I have found a way to allow Merlin to stay in Camelot.”

He glances at Merlin and nods. “Show him.”

Keeping his eyes lowered Merlin raises his arms to reveal a metal bracelet on each wrist.

“These are made of iron,” Arthur explains. “Iron suppresses magic and as long as Merlin wears these he cannot do any spells. They are locked in place and there is only one key, which I will give to you.”

He approaches the throne and drops a small, metal key in Uther’s hand.

The king regards the key for a moment and then looks at Gaius. “Is he speaking the truth?”

“Iron has certainly been known to protect against magic,” Gaius agrees. “I have never seen it tested though.”

Uther nods and in one fluid motion he draws his dagger and hurls it at Merlin.

Merlin lets out a startled yelp and ducks.

“Are you insane?” Arthur asks angrily, as he hurries back to Merlin’s side. “You might have killed him!”

“If I was intending to kill him he would be dead already. I was simply testing your claim,” Uther replies coolly. “You appear to be speaking the truth. The boy may remain, but I will be watching you both carefully, be warned. Now, please leave so I can continue my meeting.”

 

 

* * *

“We’re going to have to be extra careful now,” Arthur says as he settles Merlin down on his bed. “My father will have people watching us at all times and if he finds out we lied…”

“He won’t,” Merlin reassures him with a tired smile. “Trust me I’ve been keeping the magic secret all my life. I’m good at it now.”

“But you still got caught,” Arthur points out.

“It won’t happen again,” Merlin promises. “Just try and stay out of trouble for a while.”

Arthur manages a smile. “I’ll do my best. This won’t be forever, Merlin, I promise, and I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe in the meantime.”

“I know you will. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you came back,” Arthur says as he reclaims his seat at Merlin’s bedside. “Things would have been very dull around here without you.”

“I’m glad to be back,” Merlin smiles. “This is my home now.”

Arthur returns the smile, suddenly struck by the strong feeling that no matter what happens, everything is going to be all right. The feeling makes him bold and he leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Merlin’s lips.

“Welcome home.”

The End


End file.
